The Legends of Link Episode 1: The Stuff of Legends
by sjohn2369
Summary: as link prepares to graduate from the Hyrule Learning Academy, Ganondorf, his thought to be best friend, steps in the way. if enough positive reviews are given, then i will put this into production as a youtube series. visit the website for more information
1. Scene 1

i own the rights to the legends of link. characters are made by nintendo. if many people give me good reviews, i will put this into production.

FAde In:

Narrator

There is a legend that spans far across the Universe. It is a legend in which every species knows its origin and its end. It tells of a friendship broken by fate, and a hero chosen by destiny

Zoom In:

Scene 1: Hyrule Learning Academy

Students enter the front entrance of the Hyrule Learning Academy. Then, as the students start to seat themselves, the camera zooms in on Link, and his best friend, Ganondorf.

Link

This is great isn't it! We're finally done with the school year!

Ganondorf

Why are you so excited? You do realize that all that follows this day is a few Hyls of break-time, and then we return. It's not all that spectacular.

Link

Oh, hush. You spoil all the fun.

Ganondorf

Meh…

Crowd starts to silence as Princess Zelda climbs to the podium to give a Graduation Speech.

Link

She looks quite pretty today doesn't she?

Ganondorf

Sure.

Zoom In on Princess zelda:

zelda

Students of the Hyrule Learning Academy, I would like to personally congratulate you all on a marvelous year. You all have worked hard and…(trails of)

switch camera to link and ganondorf:

While listening to the speech, Link notices something coming from Ganondorf's direction out of the corner of his eye.

Ganondorf

Hahahah…

(Ganondorf is wielding something in his hand. Link tries to make it out, but he can't without turning his head. Link turns his head just in time to witness something unimaginable.

Link

GANONDORF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Ganondorf

I'm doing something that I have been waiting to do for 12 years.

At this point, everyone in the audience has noticed Ganondorf's actions and have turned to see what he is doing.

Link

STOP! JUST STOP!

Ganondorf

No Link! Man, you are so stupid! Your worst enemy has been staring you in the face for many years, and you are so… so pathetic, that you can't even realize that I, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, have been using you your entire life to get to this moment?

Link

What? I… I don't understand!

Ganondorf

Precisely! And I want you that way too. I don't want you standing in my way again! So many times I have come close to reaching my goal, but you link, YOU stopped me every time. But not this time.

Ganondorf picks Link up of the ground without touching him.

Link!

WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING! STOP THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Ganondorf

I am preparing for the end of Hyrule!

link

NO!

Ganondorf laughs and throws Link into a portal

Ganondorf

Finally, that little pest is out of my way! Hyrule is mine! Nothing can stop me now! Hahahahaha!

As Ganondorf continues to laugh, Link is shown falling through the portal and exiting on some unknown planet…

End of scene 1


	2. Scene 2

scene 2

As the scene opens, a girl, roughly the age of 17 is preparing to do her daily walk, when a strange noise catches her attention. She looks toward the sky to identify the source of the noise, as it begins to rain heavily.

Tya

Huh?

As she begins her walk, the rain stops immediately, followed by a loud crack. A hole opens in the sky and something falls through it.

Tya

What the…

There is a loud crash and a yell. Tya runs to the scene to find a boy, probably 16 of or 17 inside the crater caused by the collision.

tya

Hello?

Link

…

tya

If you're okay, say something.

link

…

Being very worried and confused, she climbs down into the crater to have a look at the boy from the sky. As she reaches the bottom, the boy turns on his back and groans.

tya

Are you okay?

He opens his eyes and studies his surroundings. Then he looks at her.

Link

…Zelda…

tya

What?

link

…where… where am I?

tya

Where do you think?

link

I'm not sure…

tya

You're in Fiddlewood.

link

Whatwood?

tya

Fiddlewood, Georgia

link

What?

tya

You're not from around here are you?

link

I don't think so…

tya

Okay then, we're getting somewhere. Welcome to Planet Earth.

Queue Titles

End Scene 2


End file.
